


Don’t Worry, Will

by lazy_storm_clouds



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age-Up, Christmas Time, Gen, Joyce is best mom, Mike is chill, They’re like 16-17 in this, This is all being done on mobile, Will is stressing, i wrote this at almost 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_storm_clouds/pseuds/lazy_storm_clouds
Summary: Will’s stressing about one particular present.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don’t Worry, Will

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write at least one Christmas fic before Christmas Day. It’s been incredibly busy at work the last couple of weeks, so here’s a small thing. I hope you enjoy it!

“Will, baby, what’s wrong? Why are you up?”

Joyce stumbled into the living room, bleary-eyed. 

Will looked up from the present in his lap. He’d been staring at it for a long time. Hours maybe. He’d been worrying about it for much longer, though. Since before he even bought it.

Will shrugged at his mom and carefully placed the present back under the tree with a sigh. 

“I don’t know. Just anxious about tomorrow I guess.”

Joyce glanced at the clock before turning back to Will who had started to pick at his hands.

“Well, baby, it seems Christmas Day is already here. And hey,” Will wouldn’t look at her anymore so she sat next to him. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. You planned this months ago.”

Will’s eyes flicked up from his hands to the present to the stairs in the far part of the room. 

“Are you sure?”

His voice was quiet. Almost cracking with too much uncertainty. Joyce wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulder, laid her head down on top of his, and just held him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

She might’ve imagined it, but Joyce could’ve sworn the tree lights had brightened just the tiniest bit when Will let out a relieved breath.

* * *

Will held tight onto the package. He was surprised it didn’t look worse. For starters, he wrapped it and his wrapping skills weren’t exactly legendary. And he’d been holding onto it nearly every night since he wrapped it. But here it was - Christmas Day. He couldn’t hold onto it any longer. 

Taking a deep breath, Will ascended the stairs and quietly went to his bedroom. El and Jonathan were still asleep in their rooms and Joyce was still passed out on the couch. This was his only moment.

His clock said it was barely 6:30 a.m. He rarely slept longer than that anymore. Mike did, though. Mike had slept so much longer than Will every single time he stayed over. Will steeled his shoulders and walked over to Mike’s sleeping bag. 

He was so cute when he was asleep. He was mostly quiet, letting out the smallest snore. His mouth was slightly parted and his face was cleared of worries and anger. He was peaceful, as cliche as it was to say. His hands curled up under his head sweetly and Will almost hated to wake him. Almost. But he needed to do this without an audience. This was between them and no one else.

Will sat down beside Mike and plonked the present beside his head. Mike jerked up at the thud, eyes moving rapidly about the room until they landed on Will. He visibly relaxed until he saw the fear in Will’s eyes.

“Will?” Mike sat up and leaned in. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Will couldn’t get the words to come out. He barely could breathe. So, he picked up the messy package and held it between them. Mike glanced down once in disbelief and back to Will before grabbing it. 

He kept looking at Will for reassurance as he slowly started to unwrap it. Will had to look away once the leather journal came into view.

Mike looked confused at the simple present.

“Thanks, Will. I like it. I’ll uh.. use it for special... occasions?”

Mike had never been good at lying. Or hiding when he was genuinely confused. 

Will swallowed harshly. “Open it,” he rasped out.

Mike opened it with little hesitance, not feeling the tension Will felt. Not knowing this would change everything like Will did. 

He read the first page calmly. It was the second page that truly caught his attention. He read the words like they were air and he was draining. He barely breathed as he pulled the book closer to him until it almost touched his nose. He devoured the words, never looking up until he was done. Page after page, Mike read all six pages Will had wrote.

Tears were gathered in Mike’s eyes, a perfect reflection of Will’s. Mike was still gripping the book, now in his lap, with a death grip. It was Will’s salvation and his greatest sin.

“Me too.” 

Mike’s words were wet with unshed tears and only heard because the rest of the house was still asleep. 

Will’s breath shuddered out and he leaned into Mike’s space. Mike’s arms flew open and he collapsed into Will. As if he was the one seeking reassurance. As if he had been the one panicking all night over the journal. 

A startled laugh bubbled out of Will. Mike didn’t move but he made a questioning hum. 

“Well, that was easy. If I would have known you were gay too I would have got you an actual present and not worried about it.”

Mike shoved him away with a squawk and clutched the journal protectively to his chest.

“No way, Will the Wise. This is mine. For forever.”

Will had never felt lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: lazy-storm-clouds  
> Let me know if you liked it by leaving a comment or kudos!
> 
> If you notice any glaring errors please tell me so I can fix them. Remember, I wrote this at 2 am on mobile.


End file.
